The Seven Year Triangle Year 1
by Noctis-Occidi
Summary: Arriving at Hogwarts, meeting a few new characters.


Though he had been even remotely excited about his first ride on the Hogwarts Express, most of his excitement had been doused half an hour into the trip. Though his excitement had flared at the first whistle of the train, to the puffs of steam floating past his head, the realization that he was somewhat (even if that was a very small somewhat) independent from his family made it even more satisfying.

This happiness, however, was as fleeting as the steam the Hogwarts Express emanated as it pulled away from the platform of waving parents, including his own tawny haired father and raven haired mother. He tried hard to give a happy face, but he knew he would already miss them, as well as his little sister, who was, though not out rightly complaining, waited jealously behind his father's tall, strong figure.

He turned away from the opening as the platform disappeared from view and paused to try and find someone his own year to stick to like glue until the arrival to Hogwarts, someone who seemed to know what they were doing. He paused, finding it very easy to pick out first years from the rest. Those in their robes did not have house insignias on them yet. Other than that, the evident shortness compared to the rest as well as the evident look of fright on what was to come also emanated from them. None of them looked sure of themselves as they mingled in the train corridor, trying to find a compartment to settle in. He was beginning to lose hope, for none of the first years looked confident at all, and that was exactly what he wanted. His eyes, while scanning each of the first years in his view, kept coming back to one girl who he had overlooked before. She was a tall, at least for her age, ebony skinned girl, who he would have thought was a year older if it hadn't been for the house badge missing from the front of her robes. He felt comfortable just looking at her, for she radiated an air of confidence and grace.

He took a tentative step forward just as she moved down the row of compartments, and he, now somewhat confident in himself, followed a few steps behind her. When she stopped at a compartment halfway down that car, he stopped a few feet behind her. He saw her glance his way and quickly dropped his gaze, and then glanced up as she slipped into the compartment, bag banging against the door. He grabbed the door before it closed, poking his head in. Though he expected to find the girl alone in the compartment, she was joined by another. The other boy looked up at Dain standing in the doorway with coal eyes under curly black hair, a questioning look on his face. The girl had her back turned, though she spoke as she heard the door open fully again.

"My stalker is here, I suppose?" she said, sliding her luggage onto the racks above the seats before turning and glancing at Dain in the doorway from where he was yet to move from. She gave a small laugh that sounded like wind through an enclosed place. The other boy gave a small smile, and Dain calmed a little. "So what do you want, stalker boy?" the girl asked, sitting casually across from the other boy.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Dain said, a little embarrassed, and taking a small step into the compartment. "I was just wondering if I could join you."

The girl glanced at the other boy, who shrugged. "Sure thing, stalker boy." She said with a small smirk, patting the seat besides her.

A wave of relief came over him and he stepped in, sliding his own luggage above her head in the rack and sitting easily down. There were a few moments of awkward silence, then the girl smiled over at Dain. "So stalker boy, what's your real name, unless you want me to keep calling you a stalker for our years together at Hogwarts."

Dain's eyes widened, and he gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, it's Dain. Dain Flamel." He said with awkward smile. He saw the girl glance at him with a flash of interest, and then drop her gaze for a moment. She looked up a fraction of a second later, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Dain. I'm Aria Shaklebolt. And my friend here is," she glance over at the other boy, raising an eyebrow. He nodded, giving her permission to introduce him. "My friend here is Dion Antony." The other boy, Dion, gave a small smile, nodding to Dain.

Dain gave himself a moment, and then gave Aria a questioning look. "You're the Minister of Magic's daughter?"

Aria shrugged. "Yeah. Didn't you notice the entourage of aurors out on the platform?" she asked, rolling her eyes. Dion looked up, frowning.

"That was for you?"

"Yeah, my dad's a bit over protective." Aria said with a sigh. "It's good to get away from all the protection he's set down for me." Her statement brought around another lapse of silence. Dain, not counting on Dion to break it, broke the silence for them both.

"So…Houses?" Dain said, and both of the others looked up curiously. "What houses do you think you'll be in?" he clarified.

Dion shrugged, saying quietly "Maybe Ravenclaw…"

Aria agreed with him. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw either. Though my father would like me to be in Gryffindor." She said this last part with a sigh, as though she hoped she didn't live up to his expectations. Dion looked over at Dain, raising an eyebrow. "And you?"

"From what I've heard," Dain said, in a hopeful sort of tone, "Gryffindor sounds the most fitting for me."

"Really? Aren't you excited about the classes we get to take?" Aria asked, becoming a little more talkative now.

"Transfiguration looks interesting." Dion said, nodding.

"And what about Charms?"

"Don't forget Defense Against the Dark Arts."

- - - - - - - - - -

The time passed relatively quickly before they arrived at Hogsmeade station. Aria excused herself halfway through the voyage so that the two boys could change into their robes. She herself had already been changed, and she gave the boys some space, saying she was going to visit a friend from a higher year. She returned conveniently just as the train was pulling in and the two boys were just straightening out the seams in their robes.

"You two finished yet?" she asked, poking her head in, one eye closed. They looked up, and nodded.

"Then hurry up. The train's stopping." She said, stepping in and reaching for her bags. Dain, who was nearer to them, also reached out and helped her with them. She looked at him gratefully, taking the bag from him and placing it on the floor.

"Come on, slowpokes. Or else we'll miss the boats." She said, wheeling her bag out to the train corridor, where students waited for the train to stop. The two boys followed after her, Dain stopping to steady himself and his bag as the train stopped and he lost balance. Finally, caught in the swarm, Dain was rushed out of the train, Dion bumping into him as the crowds of students filing out of the train swept them onto the platform. A gruff voice called over the buzz, a voice that sounded weather worn, booming like thunder in the distance.

"First years! First years this way!" the voice came from a lantern that hung high in the air, higher than any human could have held it in any case. No, the voice came from the man in the shadow of the lantern, whose massive body Dain had believed to be a tree or something of the sort. A shaggy beard covered the man's whole face, and shivered slightly as he opened his mouth to call out again. "First years to me!"

Dain glanced back, making sure that Dion was still with him, and then headed towards the giant of a man. In the shadow of the man, he saw Aria standing there, waving him over towards her. He pushed his way forward, though the crowd had thinned slightly. The first years were separating from the rest of the students, all heading towards the large man. Once most of the students had arrived, the man called out again in that loud thundering voice, "This way," so that those who still hadn't made it to the group near the man could still hear and follow him towards the other path which, by the damp air in such a warm night, Dain assumed led to the lake.

Dain and Dion had caught up to Aria, who had waited for them a little way ahead, and they all followed the large man. "Who is he?" Dion said, and Dain was relieved that he didn't have to ask himself. Aria answered, staring at the back of the huge man, "His name is Hagrid. He's the gamekeeper, or something like that. My dad told me, said he was part giant." Aria said, rather in awe herself. "I didn't realize he'd be so big."

They fell into silence again, staring at the half-giant, who was having an animated discussion with a first year Dain could not see. It struck Dain as a little strange, a first year having enough guts to just start talking to someone part giant, but this thought was wiped from his mind when he heard water lapping up ahead.


End file.
